This relates to integrated circuits with memory elements, and more particularly, to memory elements with preset transistors.
Integrated circuits often contain memory elements. Memory elements may be based on cross-coupled inverters and may be used to store data. Each memory element may store a single bit of data.
Memory elements are often arranged in arrays. In a typical array, bit lines (data lines) are used to write data into the memory elements and are used to read data from memory elements that have been loaded with data. Word lines (address lines) may be used to select which of the memory elements are being accessed.
A memory element typically includes an n-channel access transistor that connects a bit line to an internal data storage node that is storing a data bit. The internal storage node can be driven by an output of an inverter-like circuit that is cross-coupled with an inverter.
During write operations, the n-channel access transistor can be used to write a “1” into the internal data storage node while disabling a pull-down current path in the inverter-like circuit. Writing a “1” into a memory element using an n-channel access transistor in this way may be slow and unreliable at extreme operating conditions.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved memory elements.